


Bloodstained Lilies

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Elfen Lied, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bokushi is Lucy, Elfen Lied AU, Gen, Himuro is dead in this fic, I really am, I'm Sorry, I'm in AU hell, Kisedai live all together, Oreshi is Nyu, aka the 'original' personality, akashi is around 15 but he's really small for his age, akashi with an innocent childlike personality gives me life, no I'm not really following the plot of either anime or manga, smaller than when he was in Teikou, someone should stop me, the idea of Bokushi being the 'original' persona gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko finds a boy with bright red hair, hiding on the corners of abandoned streets. He takes him with him back to the place he shares with his friends, hoping to know more about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent Lily

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't do that. I really shouldn't. I have so many AUs started and I pick up more. But somehow, I talked about Diclonious!Akashi and it sort of stuck. It's going to be around 3-5 chapters long, this AU. I hope you enjoy.

 

_**"At night in the village the watchman cried ''Elf!''**_

_**A very small elf was asleep in the wood-** _

_**Just around the eleven!-** _

_**And he thinks that the nightingale** _

_**Must have called him by name from the valley,** _

_**Or _Silpelit_ might have sent for him."** _

 

 

 

_They stare at each other; golden eyes meet crimson._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm you."_

_"Then, who am I? What am I?"_

_"You know who we are. Remember."_

 

 

He opens his eyes and looks around. It's a place he doesn't recognise. It's bright and clean, to begin with. The lamp hanging from the wall illuminates the room enough to help him see but not enough to blind him. The room is coloured in the colours of the sky; the midnight blue that adorns the ceiling gradually becomes brighter and brighter, ending up to the colour of the sky on a warm, summer day. Even if he doesn't know those colours on their natural enviroment, he thinks of them as calming.

The bed he is laying in is soft, perhaps too soft, so he feels as if he was sinking into the covers and matress. It's something he feels he's not used to, if his body reacts like that.

He gets up and walks in the direction of what looks like a door.

It's barely open, so he pushes the cheap wood and carefully walks out.

 

"What were you thinking of bringing him here, Kuroko?"

"He was alone. I thought I should help."

"Kuroko-cchi, he could have killed you! You should be more careful!"

 

He takes a step back, trying to quietly return to the room he woke up.

 

"I'm going to check on him."

"Kuroko, wait!"

 

Kuroko finds the boy under the covers of the bed.

"Are you awake?" he asks, not taking a step closer from the entrance. It's not that he's afraid of the red-haired boy. He just doesn't want him to be wary of being around people he hasn't met before. "Do you want something to eat? Are you feeling well? Is there something I can do for you?" he asks, still there. "I can get it for you."

To his relief, the boy slowly shows his face, ruby eyes meeting aquamarine. "S-stay." he mutters.

Kuroko slowly takes a few steps closer.

The boy doesn't react, and that gives Kuroko courage to get closer, until he reaches the bed, slowly sitting on the floor. He stares the boy, giving him a small smile.

 

**_(He's careful to not show this boy his teeth; after all, animals bare their teeth to show hostility. The boy might be the same.)_ **

 

"What's your name?" he finally asks. "I'm Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko..." the boy mutters, as if trying the name in his tongue. "Kuroko..."

"Yes, that's my name." he repeats. "What is yours?"

The boy titles his head. "Name?"

"What do people call you."

"........."

"Well?"

"Monster." his voice is low, hesitant. Kuroko is sure, the redhead doesn't know what the word means. Sure, he might not be exactly human, but that gives no one the right to call him a monster. He has the same right as everyone.

"I don't want to call you that."

"Why?" he dares whisper.

"That's not a nice word to use to someone. Should I call you something else?" he asks, and smiles when he receives a timid nod.

Kuroko murmurs, not even he himself can't make out what he's saying clearly. "I think I'll call you Yuki." he desides. "I think it suits you. Do you like it?"

The boy (Yuki now) nods.

"Let's go, Yuki. You need to introduce youself to the others."

"O-others?"

Kuroko nods and smiles. "They're good people, don't worry."

"Good... people. Meet... Yes. Want to.... Meet them.."

Kuroko takes Yuki by hand and leads him back to the living room.

Yuki stays behind Kuroko all the time, barely showing his head. "Me. Yuki." he whispers. "Nice meeting you."

Present are Kise only Kise and Kagami. The blond is welcoming to Yuki, but Kagami is watchful of the smaller redhead. One might mistake that behaviour for prejudice, or even rasicm towards the boy, but that'd be a wrong assumption.

Kagami had lost his adoptive brother, Tatsuya, died because one of them, and he's not willing to lose anyone else like that. Kuroko and the others are his new family now. He's willing to both kill and die for them.

Murasakibara arrives soon after and drags Yuki to the kitchen, preparing a feast mostly for him. He watches in delight as the boy seemingly inhales the food and chuckles innocently.

 

 

**_If only peace could last._ **


	2. Dangerous Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki could be dangerous. And Kuroko was the one to witness that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy, busy, so busy! But I finally got the time to type this out! I feel bad for not getting to it earlier (and even worse for those I started before this).  
> Warning to any possible Haizaki fans, I'm not going to be kind to him in this chapter. Am I ever kind to him, I wonder.

 

**_So the elf rubs his eyes,_ **

**_Comes out of his snail-shell house,_ **

**_And is like a drunken man,_ **

**_His nap was not finished,_ **

**_And he hobbles down, tip tap,_ **

**_Through the hazel wood into the valley,_ **

**_Slips right up to the wall;_ **

**_There sits the glow-worm, light on light._ **

 

 

 

When Yuki woke up, the Sun was already high up in the sky. However, he made no move away from the bedroom. It provided him not only with warmth and comfort, but what was more important, a sense of security as well. He was thankful for Kuroko and he wanted to prove to him and the others that he was worth of that trust by spending the day on the bed he was given. I was Kuroko's bed, the one he was resting now, the azured-eyed youth ever so selflessly offered to him. To him, a stranger, a monster.

The sound of footsteps shakes him from his reverie.

He rushes to the door, grinning. "Welcome home, Kuroko!"

Only it's not him.

The person that just entered Kuroko's apartment is taller than Kuroko, with an athletic built and gray hair. He shows his teeth to Yuki, and involuntarily, he takes a step back.

"I'm here for the rent." the man claims. "Hand it over."

"I don't have it." he claims. And even if he did, Kuroko would have let him know that he had to pay it.

"I don't care, shrimp." he claims, pushing him. "Just give me the money!"

It's then that he notices the redhead is no usual kid, for no usual kid has small horns on both sides of their heads.

To that revelation, he laughs.

"I thought that the shrimp got a street kid, but a freak to add! I'm going to have fun beating you up~"

Yuki freezes on spot in fear.

"And then I'll beat that good for nothing shrimp."

"Tetsuya did nothing wrong! I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

The other dismisses the change in the person in front of him. That is, until he meets with a bright, threatening, golden eye.

And then he screams.

It comes out of nowhere, the blood. One by one, his fingers get cut off. He doesn't see what makes it happen, and that's what probably made him scared, even though he was never going to admit that.

"Tell me your name, _scum._ " he snarls, as he pushes his feet over the bleeding man's chest.

"Haizaki! Haizaki Shougo!"

"In that case, _Shougo_ , I'll have you pay the price for threatening what's mine."

 

Haizaki screams.

 

-//-

 

Kuroko returns home only to stand witness to a morbid sight. There's blood everywhere, and Yuki stands in the middle of it, smiling to himself contently.

"Yuki!" he calls, running to his side. "What happened here?"

"He said he was going to kill Tetsuya. So I protected him. Isn't that why I'm here? Keep an eye and make sure you're okay?"

Without thinking, Kuroko hugs him, getting blood all over his clothes, but he doesn't care. It's not important.

"Yuki, what's important is that you're okay. I was worried for you."

He blinks in surprise.

His left eye itches.

"Kuroko?" his voice comes out trembling. "What happened?"

"It's all good. Don't worry."


	3. Sacrificial Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's true that Kuroko wanted to know the name of the red-haired boy. But not that way. Anything but not that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will bring a close to this AU, even though I wanted to write more. But nothing comes up.  
> A warning for this chapter: Rape and suicide being mentioned as past events. Just, mentioned.

**" _"What are those bright windows?_**   
**_There must be a wedding inside;_**   
**_the little people are sitting at the feast,_**   
**_and fooling around in the ballroom._**   
**_So I'll just take a peep in!"_   "**

 

 

_They face each other. Golden eyes meet red ones and, the emotions one could see in them are reflected to one another._

_No one could tell who was the one who first felt it: the anguish, the fear of losing someone you care for._

_"I can protect him." the golden eyed boy claims to his almost twin._

_"You'll scare him away!" the other cries. "I don't want him to go away."_

_"But you can't protect him from those that want to hurt him." he replies with conviction. "You're too kind for it, Yuki."_

_"Then, protect him for me. Keep him safe. Please.... Seijuro."_

 

 

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself on Tetsuya's bed, with the boy sleeping next to him.

He tries to get up and leave the bed, however, the other boy turns around and calls him.

"Yuki. Where are you going?" he asks, and there's worry in his voice.

"I have to go. They must be after you. I want to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" he questions once more. "What is happening, Yuki?"

"I remembered." the redhead replies. "And I have to go."

"Can you tell me what you remembered, then?" the human requests, and even though he's a monster that has killed so many humans before, he can't help but oblige to the boy's request.

And so, he tells him. He tells him more about his kind, about the reason why Kagami hated him so much when they first met. He tells him about the people that held him captive, what they did to him. He tells him about the people he has killed, and how he sometimes can hear someone urging him to kill.

Finally, he tells him about his sister. She was a girl named Satsuki, with beautiful hair, long, pink in colour. They were siblings only by their mother's side. While he was a child of love, his sister wasn't, and that had cost her (Shiori, Kuroko learnt her name was) her life. Not having her son, being forced into having another child... She couldn't deal with it, and took her life after her daughter's birth.

Kuroko asks about the man who had hurt his mother, about his purposes, about his fate.

"He's dead." Yuki replies, and his voice is cold, unemotional. "He deserved all the pain he could get. He was behind my imprisonment. He raped my mother, brainwashed my sister. He wanted to make humans bow down to him, and thought himself above all. And even though I have no care for humans, I couldn't let him hurt you. I've lost enough of the people I cared for."

He stops for a moment. "Satsuki is dead, too. I couldn't do anything else. Did you know what that man told her? That her life is tied to mine. That her only purpose was to have my children. That this was the only thing she was made for. So I took her out of her misery."

"Why?"

"Because this is the only thing I can do. And I want to put an end. Our kind usually doesn't reproduce but... Me and Satsuki are different. I'll put an end to this all."

"Yuki, please, stop! Don't do this!"

"My name is _Seijuro_ , Tetsuya."

"I don't care!" he yells. "Yuki, or Seijuro, or anything! A name doesn't matter!"

Seijuro doesn't speak, surprised by the other's outburst.

"It doesn't matter. Your name doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if you're human or not. You're my friend. I want to keep you safe as well."

"Tetsuya..."

"Please stay." he begs. "I heard you singing the other day. Can you sing for me again?"

He can never resist Tetsuya's requests, and so he sings.

 

 

 **"** _Shame! he hits his head on hard stone!_  
_Well, elf, had enough, have you?_  
_Cuckoo! Cuckoo!_  "

 

 

When the song ends, Kuroko Tetsuya has fallen asleep once again.

He takes his chance and leaves, not before whispering _I'm sorry_ to his ear.

 

-//-

 

When Kuroko wakes up, there's no one by his side.

He doesn't think before he rushes outside.

 

-//-

 

People wisper.

They wisper of a red-haired boy that they saw coming out of his house last night.

They thought him dead.

It's not that they care for him. They'll forget about his existence in a few days.

"The monster is dead." they wisper.

And his heart tightens.

He knows that the so-called monster wasn't one. He was different, yes, but he ate and slept and thought like all of them.

He had a name, but they don't care.

To them, he was a monster.

To those who were around him, he was Seijuro.

To him, he will always be Yuki.


End file.
